


Taking the Bullet

by Sumi



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: Sara reacted without even really thinking by flinging her body in front of the infuriating, yet fascinating resistance leader.The pain didn’t register until well after the adrenaline began to fade. Next thing Sara can recall is waking up in the Tempest medbay in the worst pain since destroying the Archon.
Relationships: Evfra de Tershaav/Female Ryder | Sara
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Spectre Requisitions 2020





	Taking the Bullet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



When Sara woke up in the medbay she felt an overwhelming wave of confusion and panic. She was seconds from jolting up in the bed before SAM spoke up.

“It is imperative you remain in bed, Pathfinder. Your body lost what Peebee described as ‘ A shit ton of blood’.”

The words had the immediate effect of soothing Sara and even drew a weak chuckle from her. Things were slowly starting to come back. She recalled the mission. She accompanied Jaal and Evfra on doing something rather mundane that was all a little blurry now.. Everything seemed normal until one of the few remaining Roekaar decided to get a quick shot at Evfra.

Sara reacted without even really thinking by flinging her body in front of the infuriating, yet fascinating resistance lead.The pain didn’t register until well after the adereline began to fade. Next thing Sara can recall is waking up in the Tempest medbay in the worst pain since destroying the Archon.

“Are we on the Tempest?” Sara asked weakly.

“Correct, Pathfinder.”

Sara sighed in relief. “And now you’re going to contact Lexi aren’t you SAM?”

“Correct again, Pathfinder. Dr. T'Perro informed me she wanted to be notified immediately when you regained consciousness.” 

Lexi walked through the doors barely a minute later. The one she didn’t expect to walk in beside the Tempest’s resident doctor was Evfra.

He looked upon Sara with a scowl maring his features. “Are all humans as foolish as you or is that simply one of your many irritating qualities?”

“Is that the Angaran way of saying thank you?” Sara asked, managing to give Efvra one of her teasing smirks despite the pain still wracking her tired body.

His one eye twitched, but other than that there was no reaction. Sara was going to take that reaction as a small victory.

“Pathfinder you must have more consideration for your life,” Lexi said, the exasperation clear in her voice. 

She frowned. “You too, Lexi?”

It was then Evfra decided to throw his two cents in-- much to Sara’s displeasure.

“At least your ship’s doctor has some sense.”

When Evfra left the room to allow Lexi to attend to her, she threw a glare towards where he once stood. That man could be so exhausting. She both wanted to punch and kiss him at the same time. The latter was something Sara preferred to keep to herself for the time being. Best to not be caught drooling over the leader of the resistance.

The main orders from Lexi were to remain on bed rest for a few days and then take it easy for the remaining recovery time. Lexi mentioned it could take up to a couple weeks. Sara was less than thrilled with that news.

For the remainder of the journey back to Aya, Sara didn’t see Evfra at all. Jaal assured Sara he was grateful for what he did and he was simply being… Evfra. She may have not known him as well as Jaal, but Sara felt she could understand almost exactly what he meant.

They had an odd relationship. It started out hostile and grew to begrudging respect. Throw in the few times Sara wound up laid out on Evfra’s desk, his talented tongue between her legs and it grew even odder.

Once on Aya, Sara was under strict orders to rest, but she had spent a good majority of her life disobeying orders. Why stop now?

“Sara if I detect your stats reaching dangerously low levels then I will be forced to contact Dr. T’perro to inform her of your status.”

Sara scowled. “SAM are you seriously going to narc on me to Lexi?”

“According to my research the term narc refers to the act of turning someone into law enforcement or authority figures,” SAM explained. “So the answer is yes, Pathfinder.”

“... thanks, SAM.,” Sara muttered in defeat.

“You’re welcome, Pathfinder.”

She was forced to turn back because of SAM’s warning. Sara reluctantly made herself comfortable in her quarters. It was just after they pulled away from Aya when she received a call on her private comm.

“Pathfinder, Mr. De Tershaav is requesting to speak with you. Should I patch it through?”

The fact that Evfra was the one calling her shocked Sara so much that she ended up sitting up too quickly. She hissed at the sudden pain that wracked her still sore body. Dizziness followed which only added to her discomfort.

Once Sara had caught her breath, she nodded to let SAM know she’d take the call.

“Evfra, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

He sighed on his end. “Pathfinder, I did not call to trade pleasantries.”

“Is it so you can remind me of how much of a foolish human I’ve been?” Sara quipped.

There was another sigh followed by some silence. Sara imagined Evfra was busy imagining ways he could gag her. If they discussed it beforehand, Sara would be down with that. However, that was a discussion for another time.

“Sara, do you enjoy pushing me so?” Evfra asked, his tone lowering to a point where it sent a shiver down her spine. It was a tone he normally saved for their sporadic moments shared in his office.

She had been thinking of a clever retort right up until Evfra decided to use her name. Sara’s breath hitched and it took a few seconds for her to snap back to reality.

“I… don’t think it will please you to hear this, but I reacted without thinking when I jumped in front of you,” Sara admitted. “There are no regrets on my part, but it wouldn’t have hurt if I thought before acting.”

When Evfra laughed, Sara was unsure if he was laughing at her or simply in response to her words. “It seems we are for once in agreement.”

Just when Sara thought she knew where she stood with Evfra, he changed everything up on her. Part of Sara wondered if he wasn’t doing it on purpose to gage what her reaction might be. Damned bastard was getting under her skin more than she thought he had.

"Then we'll have to argue that fact… maybe next month in the Gardens on Aya? Provided I've recovered enough then," Sara said, trying to say the words while the nerve was with her.

Evfra didn't say anything right away. She feared she may have overstepped, but then he chuckled.

"I'll see you in a month then. Do try not to get shot again, Sara."

When the call ended, Sara was left trying to figure out if the stoic and very serious Evfra had just made a joke. Either way, Sara couldn't wait until next month.


End file.
